falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Commonwealth's Atlantic Institute
The New England Commonweath's " Stellwagen bank" subsurface oceanic refuge was a master work of pre war function and form. A community based research and development Institution in the other worldly environment of the Atlantic Ocean's off shore coastal basin. Background Oct. 31st 2002 The Atlantic Institute begins operation with the particular fan fair that is only shared by those of scientic ambitions. The facilities at large, the all encompassing and widely comprehensive libraries, the expensive and luxurious accommodations, the research labs, observation decks with integrated engineering throughout the entire institute, all were hailed as the utmost expression of what it is to truely be state of the art and this was but the first level of the institutes developmental milestones. July 4th 2012 Science marches on. As the mainland surface world stuggles against it's self, compeating for ever dwindling fuel resources, the Atlantic Institute officaly remove it's self from the mainland power grid and becomes totally self sufficient relying instead on geothermal power and hydoelectic generatiors. Dec. 25th 2037 In a Christmas themed ceremony the institutes then Commander in Chief, Conway Kelyn Bowie, surrounded by his governing council unveiled to the institues integral staff and their families 9, newly released to the market, General Atomics International - Mister Handy series robots, ( 3 General construction, 3 Maintenance and 3 Security units ). For the celebration each robot was festivly adorned with a large red ribbon, a green bow and silver tensle. The Mister Handy units were delared " A gifts for all the labor force!" The first of many as the budget had already allowcated that 3 new units would be added each quarter over the following 10 years. 2041 Workers are increasing dismissed for what are considered by many to be minor infractions. Rumors spead of secret managerial directives designed to replace all "common" laborers with robots. * Jan. 19th Conway Bowie reported to the Institutes medical wing complaining of pain from a minor cut on his left hand. The medical staff cleaned the wound thoroughly, aplied antiseptic bandages, antibiotics and as as added precautionary measures they administered chems to treat booth radion and all know poisons. His condition quickly worsened and soon became critical. Dispite all treatments, to include multiple infusions of whole blood, within 12 hours Proffessor Conway Kelyn Bowie was dead of a what could only be classified as a rapid speading infection and increasingly uncontrolable blood loss. * Jan. 23rd Increased security and surveillance patrols are added to each work shift as Doctor Bryn Conway Bowie is quietly sworn into office as his father's obvious successor. * Feb. 15th An unusual restaffing party arrived from the mainland capital. Reports record the following : All arrived on the same unannounced Atlantic subsurface shuttle. All carried only a single bag. All were unmarried males ages 25 to 30. All attended the same private university. All demonstrated proficiency in their fields. The new Commander in Chief Dr. Bryn Bowie met their shuttle in private and presented each with a sealed letter of introduction to be hand carried to their perspective Department Administators. The content of those letters are unknow but each man in turn was immediately put on the duty schedule 3 per shift in all Institute departments. Supervisors were instructed to "Maintain morale by discouraging rumors and speculation". Freedom's fooled day Apr. 1st 2042 13Commonweaths.jpg|Pre War Commonweaths SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 18:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Location